Electromagnetic waves are used for wireless communications. Sections of the electromagnetic spectrum are divided into bands of frequency, also called channels, to be used for communications. In the United States, the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) regulates how the channels in the spectrum are allocated and used. Communications in the spectrum must be managed according to FCC regulations.